drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cliff Robertson
Cliff Robertson (*9 de septiembre de 1925) es un actor estadounidense. Nació en La Jolla, población cercana a Los Ángeles, como Clifford Parker Robertson III. Sus padres tenían un rancho y eran acomodados. Durante los años escolares, Robertson se apuntó a clases de teatro porque era la forma de evitar tener que asistir a varias de las clases normales. No obstante, esta actividad le sirvió para desarrollar un interés por la interpretación. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue llamado a filas y a su regreso del servicio militar ingresó en la universidad Antioch del estado de Ohio. Su primer trabajo fue como locutor de radio, pero pronto se orientó hacia el teatro, lo cual hizo viajando durante dos años con una compañía ambulante. Desde allí consiguió un papel en Broadway, donde debutó en 1952 en una obra dirigida por Joshua Logan. Al cabo de tres años, Logan le ofreció un papel secundario en Picnic, película protagonizada por William Holden y Kim Novak, que significó el comienzo de su carrera cinematográfica. El mismo año ya obtuvo un papel principal en la película Autumn Leaves, estrenada en 1956, en la que actuó junto a Joan Crawford. Las críticas de su actuación fueron positivas, lo que le permitió tener peso en la elección de sus siguientes películas. En 1963 se realizó una película bélica cuyo personaje principal era el futuro presidente John F. Kennedy, quien eligió personalmente a Robertson para interpretar su personaje. Durante los años que siguieron Robertson siguió realizando películas que en general fueron taquilleras. Se puso de manifiesto que este actor de cara seria no sería una estrella del cine, pero sí un actor fiable, capaz de interpretar personajes muy dispares. En 1968, Robertson actuó en una película en la que interpretó de forma magistral a un disminuido mental que es sometido a un experimento científico, como consecuencia del cual su inteligencia se desarrolla hasta niveles de genio. Por esta actuación obtuvo un Óscar al mejor actor principal. Desde entonces ha intervenido en numerosas películas, en papeles que a medida que se ha hecho mayor han sido frecuentemente de carácter secundario, sin que ello mermase el reconocimiento de la crítica y del público. También ha ido participando en producciones para la televisión, medio en el que ha llegado a sentirse cómodo. Robertson se casó dos veces. Su primer matrimonio duró sólo dos años, mientras que la segunda vez estuvo casado durante 20 años. Ambos matrimonios terminaron en divorcio. De cada uno de ellos Robertson tiene una hija. Filmografía *''Spider-Man 3(2007) *Spider-Man 2'' (2004) *''13th Child'' (2002) *''Spider-Man'' (2002) *''Mach 2'' (2001) *''Falcon Down'' (2000) *''Family Tree'' (1999) *''Assignment Berlin'' (1998) *''Melting Pot'' (1997) *''Escape from L.A.'' (1996) *''Waiting for Sunset'' (1995) *''Renaissance Man'' (1994) *''Wind'' (1992) *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' (1991) *''Malone'' (1987) *''Shaker Run'' (1985) *''Star 80'' (1983) *''Brainstorm'' (1983) *''Class'' (1983) *''The Pilot'' (1979) *''Dominique'' (1978) *''Fraternity Row'' (1977) *''Midway'' (1976) *''[[Viento salvaje|Obsession (Viento salvaje)]]'' (1976) *''Shoot'' (1976) *''Three Days of the Condor'' (1975) *''Out of Season'' (1975) *''Man on a Swing'' (1974) *''Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies'' (1973) *''The Great Northfield, Minnesota Raid'' (1972) *''J.W. Coop'' (1972) *''Too Late the Hero'' (1970) *''Charly'' (1968) *''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) *''The Honey Pot'' (1967) *''Up from the Beach'' (1965) *''Masquerade'' (1965) *''Love Has Many Faces'' (1965/I) *''633 Squadron'' (1964) *''The Best Man'' (1964) *''Sunday in New York'' (1963) *''PT 109'' (1963) *''My Six Loves'' (1963) *''The Interns'' (1962) *''Underworld U.S.A.'' (1961) *''The Big Show'' (1961) *''All in a Night's Work'' (1961) *''As the Sea Rages'' (1960) *''Battle of the Coral Sea'' (1959) *''Gidget'' (1959) *''The Naked and the Dead'' (1958) *''The Girl Most Likely'' (1957) *''Autumn Leaves'' (1956) *''Picnic'' (1955) Premios Oscar Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar al mejor actor Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1925